Deal
by LivingGlow
Summary: Naruto's birthday is today. ANd she kinda depressed or sad. Sasuke wants to know why. Naruto get beaten up later and Sasuke cleans her up. SasuFemNaru Im bad at summaries


I do not own Naruto!

This is a FemNaru/Sasu.

They are 19.

* * *

Naruto was usually happy. Today, she was her birthday, which meant a beating. She got up anyway and did her morning routine. Then, went to go to team seven meeting place. She just wasn't in the mood to smile today. She didn't realize that she was an hour early. Naruto saw that Sasuke was there. Sasuke kinda looked like he was half asleep. She brought him back when they were 17. Usually she would try to pull a prank on him, but right now she was to busy trying to think how could she could maybe avoid a beating. The thing is she could fight back, but they were citizens. Not ninja. She wasn't in the mood today for anything. She thought that she should just go back to her house and hide away.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. She wasn't trying to prank him. She actually looked deep in thought. It actually worried him a little. But he blew it off or maybe just find out later. Sakura came an hour was about noon when Kakashi was three hours late. It kinda worried everyone when she didn't yell at him. Kakashi knew that it was her birthday and that something bad would happen to her or villagers would try to beat her up.

"Okay, Let's just do spars. Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura, your with me." Kakashi said walking away with Sakura following behind.

Naruto just shrugged and went over to the training grounds. Sasuke followed behind her. Sasuke was wondering why Naruto was so quiet. She didn't usually act like this. Naruto may not know it, but Sasuke cared about her. He wanted to ask what was wrong. But he would wait until Sakura and Kakashi were out of hearing distance. Naruto stopped, but they weren't far enough yet. So Sasuke gently took her hand and lead her farther out. Naruto just complied. She didn't really know why he was holding on to her hand. But she just went with it. Sasuke and Naruto walked a little while until Sasuke figured that Kakashi and Sakura couldn't hear. He turned to Naruto.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked with a casual voice. Naruto looked in a little bit of surprise.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked him. She saw his eyes soften as if he cared. He looked to the ground.

"I never said that i didn't care about you." Sasuke said. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke so kind of shy or uncertain how to say a certain thing. Sasuke was fidgeting sort of. Naruto decided to tell him.

"My birthday is today." Sasuke was shocked. Her birthday why would she be sad or depressed about her birthday. Then, it hit him. She had Kyuubi sealed inher and today was the festival for the day the Kyuubi 'died'. But still why would she be like that on her birthday.

".......But why would you be so sad about your birthday. I know you have Kyuubi sealed into you. But shouldn't the village be thanking you or something for keeping the demon at bay." Sasuke questioned. He subconsciously stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand thought she was about to cry. He thought that she wasn't demon. it made her so happy. But, if she was going to try she wasn't going to do it in front of Sasuke. He might call her weak, so she ran. Sasuke didn't noticed till he hear her ran over some leaves. He followed running also. Kakashi and Sakura saw Naruto running away and Sasuke a few minutes later with a concerned look on his face. Sakura was about to start running to but Kakashi. She realized it must have been their fight.

Naruto was just running until. She ran into some drunken villagers. They recognized her immediately.

"Hey, Isn't it time for your beating?" One of the men said punching her. The other men followed. They found a crow bar in the alley they were beating the shit out of her in and started hitting her with it. Sasuke saw some men surrounded around someone. the woman or whoever had blond hair. Then, He thought blond, Naruto. He pushed the men out of the way and saw Naruto all beaten with bruises and cuts. He picked her up and started walking to his house. The men knew better then to mess with a Uchiha.

When Sasuke got back to his house he wwent straight to the bathroom with Naruto in his arms. She was bleeding through her shirt but he didn't want to take off her shirt. He put his hand under her shirt a little.

"Naruto......" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and at her shirt and saw that he wasn't sure if he was allowed to take off her shirt and pants.

"Go ahead." Naruto said very faintly. Sasuke gently took off her shirt and pants trying not to hurt her wounds. He disinfected her wounds and bandaged them. She was only in her brta and panties, her bra was all bloodied up and her underwear were ok. Naruto gave him the permission to take off her pants and shirt, but that wasn't the same. He would see her naked than. He couldn't invade her privacy like that. Naruto was still awake, but very slightly.

" Sasuke you can go ahead. i apparently need to take them off so you can bandage other wounds." Naruto said again very quiet and faint. Sasuke didn't want to he wasn't a pervert like that. But he did it anyway because of the cuts. After that he went to his room to get a pair of boxers and a beater. He put the clothes on her slowly making sure not to hurt her. He took her to his room and layed her down and covered her up. She would need some rest.

Sasuke just watched her sleep realizing how beautiful Naruto really was. He watched her for a few hours and then went to sleep on the floor.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to see some place that was not her house or bed. Then, She saw Sasuke on the floor. She looked at what she was wearing Sasuke's boxers and beater. Naruto blushed a dark red. Sasuke had saw her naked and treated her cuts. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open while Naruto acted like she was asleep. He got up, took a shower, and got dressed in a beater and shorts. He was about to walk out of his bedroom before he walked back to the bed and kissed Naruto on the forehead. He left the room after that. Naruto was holding a blush back until he heard the door close. Her face turned a red that put Hinata to shame.

Naruto had to admit that she liked was handsome and rich, but that wasn't important. She knew him. Sasuke could be the sweetest guy in the world and he could be the meaniest too. When no one else is around he is usually some what sweet to her. he actually talks to her instead of hn's. She got out of the bed and then turned to make the bed. It hurt bad though.

"You know you shouldn't be moving." A silky voice behind her said. She fell backwards, Sasuke caught her. "What did I tell you." Sasuke continued. He lifted her back on to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said not trying to look in Sasuke's eyes.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For making you clean me up after I got beat. They usually don't use crow bars though" Naruto said it was very quiet close to the end. Sasuke now figured that the villsgers do thia every year. Sasuke gently took her chin so that he would look him in the eyes.

" You shouldn't be apologizing. I wanted to help you." Sasuke said sweetly. they both were looking at each other in the eyes. Their faces got closer until their lips met. The kiss was well pretty hot. When the kiss broke, a smile crept upon their faces.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto said with mischievousness.

"I don't know. I think you need to pay me back for saving you." Sasuke said the same as she did.

"Oh, really. Well, what do you suppose I pay you back with." Naruto said.

"I can think of a few things." Sasuke said leaning in closer to her.

"And what would those things be?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke leaned and kissed her.

"I think we have a deal"


End file.
